You're the only one for me
by AmiMajisho
Summary: Akako is een heel normaal meisje dat vaak last heeft van dromen. Ze droomt dat ze word gered door een man met rood haar en onder de Tatoos. Maar wat als ze op een dag zo'n man tegenkomt? En wat aks die man Renji heet? RenjixOC R


**Een nieuw verhaal ^^ Ik vertel er nog niet teveel over je ziet wel ^^**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**First meeting **

Het was een prachtige zomer avond, de maan kwam op en het was een wolkeloze hemel.

De lantaarnpalen flikkerde aan.

En het werd stil.

Een klein meisje zat nog in de zandbak te spelen.

Ze was zo in gedachten dat ze niet merkte dat de andere kinderen die met haar speelden al lang naar huis waren vertrokken.

De kerkklok luidde elf uur.

Toen ze dat hoorde kwam ze uit haar gedachtes.

Ze stond op en keek om haar heen.

Ze had het opeens opmerkelijk koud.

Ze begon rustig richting haar eigen huis te lopen.

Het was al aardig donker geworden.

Ze stopte toen ze een knappend geluid hoorde.

Ze draaide zich angstig om.

De lantaarnpalen flikkerde één voor één uit.

En zonder dat licht was het pikkedonker.

Ze hoorde in de verte een vreselijk geschreeuw.

Een geschreeuw dat ze nog nooit gehoord had.

Uit angst zette ze het op een lopen.

Ook al kon ze helemaal niets zien.

Ze hoorde zware voet stappen steeds dichterbij komen.

De grond trilde ervan. Ze draaide zich angstig om. Ze zag een paar rode ogen.

Het was een ontzettend grote schaduw met een wit gezicht.

Ze kon het niet duidelijk zien maar ze begon nu echt te rennen.

Ze schreeuwde en gilde.

De tranen begonnen over haar wangen te stromen.

Haar kleine benen werkte niet echt mee.

Ze struikelde over een steen.

Terwijl de stampende voetstappen steeds dichter en dichterbij kwamen…

ze durfde niet te kijken. Ze wou niet naar dat wezen kijken.

Ze beschermde haar hoofd met haar armen.

Ze hoorde opeens van heel dicht bij een stem die "Roar Zabimaru!" schreeuwde.

Nog steeds durfde het meisje niet te kijken.

Het wezen schreeuwde en ze hoorde een zwaardslag.

Ze hoorde voetstappen haar kant opkomen.

Ze voelde hoe een hand op haar hoofd werd gelegd.

"Wees maar niet meer bang. Dat monster is weg.

Ook al weet ik niet zeker of je me kunt horen of zien"

hoorde ze een mannenstem zeggen.

Toch durfde ze niet op te kijken of om te draaien.

Ze trilde van de kou en haar knie deed pijn.

Ze voelde dat iemand haar optilde.

Ze wou gillen maar er kwam geen geluid uit haar keel. "Kom ik breng je naar huis." zei dezelfde mannenstem. Dit keer durfde ze naar de man te kijken.

Hij had rood haar in een paardenstaart een hoofddoek om.

En tatoos als wenkbrauwen.

Zijn ogen keken vriendelijk maar ook met medelijden. Hij drukte met zijn hand haar hoofd tegen zijn schouder. Hij begon te rennen en het meisje klampte zich aan hem vast.

Vlak voor haar huis werd ze door hem afgezet.

"Gaat alles goed?" vroeg hij aan haar terwijl hij door de knieën zakte.

Ze reageerde niet maar het viel haar op dat hij een zwarte kimono aan had.

Ze voelde hoe zijn hand haar voorhoofd voelde.

"Hmmm je hebt een beetje koorts.

Ik kan beter even met je naar Urahara gaan.

Daar kan ik in mijn gigai en je ouders inlichten.

En Tessai kan je wonden verzorgen." hij pakte haar weer op en dit keer deed ze geen moeite om te gillen.

De man liep met haar daar Urahara BVA.

De deur werd open gedaan door een opgewekte man met een gestreepte hoed.

Het meisje durfde niet naar hem te kijken en klampte zich vast aan de man die haar redde. Haar wonden werden verzorgt door een man met vlechten en zwart haar.

Hij was erg groot en het meisje vermoedde dat het die Tessai was.

De man die haar redde kwam later terug in heel andere kleren.

Hij hurkte voor haar. "Ik ben Renji Abarai. Hoe heet jij?" hij vroeg het vriendelijk.

"A-akako" zei ze half verlegen. Haar stem was zacht ze staarde naar de grond.

De man die Renji heette draaide zich om en praatte met de man met de gestreepte hoed

"Het is beter als je haar geheugen wist, deze gebeurtenis kan een te grote trauma zijn." de man met de gestreepte hoed knikte en haalde een raar ding uit zijn zak.

Hij klikte erop en Akako voelde dat ze in slaap viel.

Akako werd wakker.

Ze had weer dezelfde droom gehad. Ze wist dat het nooit echt gebeurt kón zijn.

Ze keek op haar wekker. Het was half zeven.

Ze had nog een half uur om te slapen.

Ze wou weer van haar roodharige redder dromen.

Ook al bestond hij niet echt (ze hoopte het stiekem natuurlijk wel).

Ze sloot haar ogen even en zag zijn gezicht weer voor haar geest verschijnen.

Ze opende haar ogen weer.

Zelfs als alles in haar droom echt gebeurd zou zijn, zou hij nu wel ergens in de vijftig zijn. Veel te oud voor haar.

Hij was al volwassen terwijl zij in haar droom ongeveer vijf jaar was.

Ze keek weer op haar wekker het was al twintig minuten verder.

Ze besloot zich aan te kleden en zich klaar te maken voor school.

Ze had haar uniform aangetrokken zei haar moeder gedag en liep op weg naar school.

Ze kwam onderweg een paar klasgenoten tegen waaronder Rukia en Ichigo. (Die opvallend veel met elkaar omgingen).

Ook kwam ze Tasuki, Orihime en Keigo tegen.

Toen ze op haar school aankwam ging ze op haar plaats zitten.

De Sensei kwam binnen en deed een ongewone mededeling.

"Vandaag zou er een nieuwe leerling in ons midden verschijnen.

Ik weet dat we ongeveer in het midden van het jaar zitten maar zijn ouders moesten plotseling verhuizen."

Iedereen keek nieuwsgierig op.

Het was ongebruikelijk dat er midden in het jaar een nieuwe leerling kwam aanzetten.

De Sensei liet de nieuwe leerling binnen. Akako voelde haar mond openvallen.

Maar zij was niet de enige. Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Ichigo en die van Rukia vielen ook open. Er kwam een jongen met een rood haar in een paardenstaart, een hoofddoek, en met veel tatoos binnen.

"RENJI!" schreeuwde Ichigo opeens en hij was overeind gesprongen.

En hij wees met zijn vinger naar de roodharige jongen.

Hij keek op "oi, Ichigo. Ook leuk om jou te zien."

De Sensei keek de jongens even verbaasd aan.

"Jullie kennen elkaar?" Ichigo herstelde zich snel.

"Familie!!" schreeuwde hij snel voordat de Sensei nog meer vragen kon stellen.

Ze leek even verward maar zei toen.

"Oké dit is dus Renji Abarai, Abarai de enige plek die nog vrij is, is naast Akako Suzuki" Akako verbergt zich snel achter haar boek.

Het kon toch niet waar zijn? De man uit haar droom… die zat nu naast haar.

Hij had precies dezelfde blik in zijn ogen.

Precies hetzelfde haar. Precies dezelfde tatoos. Ze keek naar hem.

Zijn blik kruiste die van haar.

Ze verborg haar gezicht achter haar bruine haren.

Ze voelde gewoon dat hij naar haar keek.

Ze deed alsof ze zich op het bord richtte.

Ze staarde even uit haar ooghoeken naar hem.

Maar hij was druk in gesprek met Rukia die aan de andere kant van hem zat.

Ze hoorde woorden als "Shinigami" "Hollow" en "Zankpakto" ze hadden het waarschijnlijk over één of andere film.

Maar toen ze haar naam hoorde sperde ze haar oren open.

Maar ze kon niets horen doordat ze bel afging en iedereen met hun stoel schraapte en kletsend het klaslokaal uit begonnen te lopen.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, en Renji liepen met zijn allen weg.

Ichigo ging meestal met de stoet bij de rest zitten.

Akako besloot bij Tatsuki en Orihime te blijven.

Even later voegde de groep van Ichigo zich ook bij hun.

Iedereen ging zitten en Akako was net met Tatsuki een cool nummer aan het luisteren.

Akako durfde niet naar Renji te kijken. Ze hadden het over haar gehad.

Ze kon er ontzettend slecht tegen als mensen over haar praatte.

Ze was helemaal haar droom vergeten, Renji betekende niets voor haar.

Die droom was gewoon een droom.

Misschien had ze gewoon de toekomst voorspeld dat ze hem zo tegenkomen of zo.

In haar droom was hij een superheld die haar redde.

In het echt was hij een zak, die bij de eerste blik al over haar roddelde.

Hij had vast gezegd dat hij haar raar vond vanwege dat ze zich achter het boek verschool en haar mond wijd open had bij het zien van hem.

Ze stond op en liep zonder wat te zeggen weg.

Ze hoorde dat verschillende mensen haar naam riepen.

Maar ze reageerde niet. Ze stopte bij haar favoriete boom en klom erin. Terwijl ze over het schoolplein keek…

Even later kwamen Tatsuki en Orihime al bij "haar" boom.

Ze vroegen wat er aan de hand was en waarom ze zomaar was weggegaan.

Akako gaf niet echt een antwoord daar op.

De bel luidde alweer en dat betekende dat ze terug naar de lessen moesten.

De hele les keek Akako Renji niet aan.

Ze wachtte vol ongeduld voor dat de dag afgelopen was en het verlossende geluid van de bel klonk. Het duurde naar haar gevoel langer dan normaal.

Toen uiteindelijk de bel klonk ging ze er ook als een speer vandoor.

Niemand hoefde gelukkig haar kant op en ze kan daardoor haar gedachten in de vrije loop zetten. Ze was diep in gedachten en ze probeerde niet aan Renji te denken.

Opeens hoorde ze in de verte haar naam.

Ze draaide zich om en zag tot haar grote verbazing zag ze dat Renji aankwam rennen.

Ze stopte en keek hem nors aan toen hij naast haar kwam staan.

"Ik hoorde van Ichigo dat je dezelfde kant op moest als ik." hijgde hij half.

Akako negeerde hem en liep stug door.

Renji keek haar even verbaasd aan en volgde haar.

"Wat is er? Heb ik wat verkeerds gezegd?"

Akako had de oordopjes van haar mp-3 speler in haar oor gepropt en zette keiharde muziek op. Zo hard dat ze schok van het harde geluid dat ze struikelde en viel.

_Fijn _dacht ze _nu zet ik mezelf al helemaal voor gek!_

Ze voelde hoe een hand haar hielp opstaan.

Dit gevoel van opgetild worden.

Het kwam haar bekent voor… ze vergat haar boosheid even en bedankte hem.

Ze voelde zich erg vernederd, morgen zou hij zijn nieuwe vrienden al gelijk vertellen van haar blunder.

"Als je niet wilt dat ik meeliep had je het gewoon kunnen zeggen in plaats van mij de negeren" zei Renji half boos.

Akako keek in zijn ogen, ze stonden teleurgesteld maar nog steeds vriendelijk.

"Sorry" mompelde ze. "Ik heb vandaag niet echt mijn dag"

Renji keek haar vragend aan.

"Is het dus goed dat ik met je meeloop?" Akako knikte even en keek treurig naar de grond. Hij had het nog steeds over haar gehad, maar waarom was hij zo vriendelijk?

Waarom had hij verdomme over haar geroddeld? "Is er wat? Je kijkt opeens zo boos"

Akako draaide zich om "ja ik vroeg me af waarom je het over mij had in de les dat je naast Rukia zat" Renji's ogen stonden verbaasd.

"Sorry ik vroeg aan Rukia of ze jou goed kende, ik wou je echt niet de indruk geven dat ik over je roddelde of zo" Akako keek hem met open mond aan.

Ze voelde zich opgelucht. Het was niets.

Hij had gewoon een onschuldige vraag over haar gesteld. Renji en Akako raakte aan de praat. Akako merkte dat Renji nogal arrogant was.

Hij vertelde waar hij eerder verdaan kwam voordat hij hier naar toe verhuisde.

En voordat Akako het besefte stond ze al voor haar huis. Renji bleef nog even staan.

"Is het goed dat ik je morgen kom ophalen? Dan kunnen we samen naar school lopen"

Akako wou net antwoord geven tot dat er een raar geluid uit Renji's zak kwam.

Hij pakte een soort mobiele telefoon uit zijn zak en vloekte hard op.

Ze kon net iets horen van "verdomme een Hollow, ik ben het dichtste bij" zonder wat te zeggen rende hij snel weg. Akako ging hem achterna roepend naar zijn naam.

Maar toen hij de hoek omging kon zij hem niet meer vinden.

Alsof hij verdwenen was. Akako ging verward terug naar huis.

Pleurde haar boekentas op de grond en ging op bed liggen.

Misschien was dit allemaal wel een droom. Ze pakte een boek en ging lezen.

Ze had niet echt de concentratie en moest de hele tijd aan Renji denken. Renji Abarai, waarom kwam die naam haar zo bekent voor?

**Dat Was het weer R&R!**

**Xx Christina Akin^^**


End file.
